Russet
Russet is one of the characters in Dark Feather. She is the best friend of Wing, and the mate of Branch. She also is the daughter of Rosepetal, and Vine. She is the victim of Cave of the Dens. 'Description: ' Russet is a dark russet colored female with three, small brown spots under her eyes. She had brown ears, a brown jagged mark on her muzzle, a brown leaf birthmark on her chest, and a brown tip tail. Her eyes are a bright, emerald green. 'Personality:' Russet is always a bright, and happy one. Russet always wanted the whole world to be happy. She always cares for her friends, and loves all of them. However, Russet did showed this happiness because she didn't want her friends care for her from her father, Vine, disappearing when she was a pup. When she isn't busy hanging out with her friends, she usually comes to help her mother, Rosepetal, gather some herbs, since she was a healing wolf. However, despite her happy nature, she is usually sad and scared when she's alone. It was because her father disappeared because he was alone. That's why she clings to Wing or Rosepetal when she's all by herself. 'In the books:' 'Hey! Hang on! Remember, Dark Feather is NOT a actual book series. It was created by SophiaWolf11. ' In Russet's Tale Russet was born in May 19, according to the book. Russet, as a pup, love to play with the other pups, especially Wing, who became best friends in a second. Russet is seen talking to Wing, Luna, Light, and Tawny, crying, after her father disapeared. Wing told her everything would be okay, and she will always be the friend to help her when she feels sad. This is why Russet pretends to be happy sometimes. Russet and her friends all gather up for going in the Cave of the Dens. Russet thinks it would be fun, and follows her friends in. Russet realized this wasn't like what she thought it would be. Russet would cling either to Branch, her mate, or Wing, her best friend. When she encounters the ghost that knocks Wing out, she got so scared she ran away. When she did, she felt panicked because she was alone. The ghost then encountered her, and tied a rope around her. He grabbed Russet by the scruff, and hung on the rope tied around a rock on the wall. The rope was shaped as a noose, and choked Russet, and she stopped kicking to get off. Wing saw her, and Russet said her name. Wing raced off to help her. She later then slowly died from asphyxiation from hanging before Wing could save her. In Dark Feather: #1: The Brown Rope Russet is seen on one of the first pages of the story. She was the first one to agree to go in the Cave of the Dens, and Wing just giggled when she agreed. Russet clinged mostly to Wing and Branch for the whole time she was in the Cave of the Dens. She later was with Wing, and encountered a ghost. The ghost lifted it's paw, and knocked out Wing. Russet screamed and ran away. Wing found Russet, hanging. Wing noticed she was still alive, and Wing tried to get the noose off of her. But she couldn't jump far enough to get it. Wing then told Russet she'll get Hawk to save her. But when Wing came back, she was already dead. In the end of the book, Russet was with Wing, as pups, telling how proud she is that they caught their first catch. A rabbit. Wing told Russet would be a perfect meal for her father, who wasn't feeling well. Russet agreed, and they then saw a black feather flew passed them. Russet thought it was a Raven feather, and the two friends preceded to walk on back to their pack. In Dark Feather: #6: The final cut Russet is seen with all the ghosts who had died in Cave of the Dens. Including Branch, Feather, Sparrow, and Indigo. Russet said that she misses Wing very much. Branch reminded her about Wing did not save her, but Russet told him it was already too late to save her. Another ghost appears, clearing her name as Minty. She told them she was a nice spirit, and she will help her friends escape. Russet thanks her, and same with the others. Towards the end of The final cut, Russet and the other ghost appeared to their surviving friends. Wing runs up to her and starts crying. Russet told her it was okay, and they would go run in the field when they get back. In Dark Feather: Behind the bloody paws In the 1st chapter Russet is first seen with Wing, looking at the stars together. Wing tells Russet how lucky she is to have Branch as her mate. Russet told her that Wing would have a mate soon. Russet asks Wing if she had a crush on any of her friends. Wing just blushed and told her no one. Russet manages to persuade Wing to tell she had a crush on Hawk for a while. Russet promised to keep it a secret. 'Triva:' Russet is the first character to die in Dark Feather. Russet never had any love interest at Branch at first, but she later had a crush on her after he saved her life from drowning. Russet was the first character that was made. Russet is one of the three characters to have green eyes. The two ones are Tawny, and Twig. Russet didn't know Wing was angry at Branch, until she had died. Russet always wanted to be a mother. Sometimes, Wing and Russet would sneak out at night, and watch the stars alone, with eachother. Each character had a main song. Russet's was Not Your Barbie Girl from Ava Max. Gallery: Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Victim Category:Deceased __NOEDITSECTION__